sidonia_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Senza Dark
Biography * Age: 15 years old (Timeskip): 16 years old (Second Timeskip) 33 years old * Gender: Female * Name: Senza Dark * Relatives: Enzo Dark (Big brother), Axel Cadmus (husband), Kuro Cadmus (Eldest son), Kana Cadmus (Youngest daughter) * Affiliation: Evil * Personality: Shy, kind hearted, gentle, soft spoken, generous, total opposite of her brother. (Second timeskip) Loves her family dearly, is still aloof at times, and is still naive * Likes: Baked goods, her family, making friends, school, learning, and romance novels, Axel, Persey, Sylvia, Frankie, and Liam. (Second time skip) Babies, her husband, babies, cooking, babies, reading, and babies. * Dislikes: Bullies, sour stuff, fighting, violence (Second timeskip) Her husband working so much, Kuro and Axel arguing History (To be continued) Senza.jpg|Senza Now Senza.png|Senza Before Senza is the younger sister of Enzo, whom he cares for greatly. She is often quite sickly and as such misses a lot of school and doesn't make a lot of friends. The Dark family home is somewhat far from the school so Enzo is unable to make as many trips to take care of his sister as Senza would like. So after going through many treatments, Senza makes the trip to finally attend Sidonia academy to rekindle the bond she has with her brother and potentially make some long lasting friends. This of course leads to her having to sign in as an evil student. Prior to the events of the rp when Enzo won the Quantum Tournament, Senza was cursed by a jealous competitor causing her to be physically weak and sickly around people with negative emotions. Thus, around her beloved brother she became sickly all the time straining their relationship even more. The rest is classified...(Timeskip) during the time skip, not wanting to be left behind by the others, Senza starts training her light magic even more.Sylvia had agreed to help her train and together they've both made improvements in secret. Her light magic has improved and she has become a full fledged support after learning from textbooks and various other means. She is now prepared to support her friends whom she wishes to become closer to everyone. Her relationship with Axel has been strained as he's been dedicating himself fully to his training and hadn't been spending much time with her during the past year. (Second timeskip) After marrying Axel she graduates Sidonia much healthier than she was when she first joined. She and Axel had Kuro whilst they were still in school but due to Enzo's financial support they were able to take care of him comfortably. After graduating, she dedicated herself to raising the family she and Axel were making, becoming a stay at home mother. She makes sure that her children are taken care of and have a bright future in front of them. Abilities * Can use light to heal and protect others, unable to heal herself unfortunately. (Time skip) She can now shield herself with a small shield but is still unable to heal herself. * Weaknesses: Her powers are more for support than they are for combat, and as such she is very weak physically and has limited options offensively. Also, much like her brother, her powers rely around the environment around her. The darker it is the less effective her powers are. At the moment she is only to heal small cuts and certain illnesses and poisons and casts small shields around her target. She hopes to gain a better grasp of her powers at the school with her brother's help. (Timeskip) Due to her training she's gotten better at healing bigger injuries and stronger and bigger shields. * Strengths: Due to all the treatments and illnesses she's endured, she actually has quite high of an immune system making her immune or at least resistant to most status ailments. The more light there is the stronger her magic. Her benign nature also tends to make her opponents lower their guard quite a bit leaving an opening for attacks should she ever need to do so. (Timeskip) Due to her training she's gotten more quick on her feet and is able to cast her light magic faster. (Second timeskip) Due to no longer being cursed she is able to heal herself and others more easily but she really specializes in making shields being incredibly strong and quick to make.